


Late Night

by quillvine



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Almost Office Sex, F/M, Late at Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quillvine/pseuds/quillvine
Summary: They say not to mix business with pleasure, but your husband's a workaholic so what can you do?
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Late Night

It’s arguably too late to be working on a Friday night, but you don’t mind. After all, you and your husband are both workaholics so working late is basically a date night. What can be more romantic than doing paperwork with Aaron in his office?

Garcia had asked you if you guys had wanted to go for drinks with the rest of the team. Jack is at a sleepover so there was really no reason for you to say no. On any other day you would have said yes, but today you came into the office with a plan, a plan that you were hoping to lead to an immensely pleasurable night.

You set your after-action report down on his desk before getting up from your seat and straightening your skirt. As you get up Aaron looks at you questioningly.

“Relax, I’m just going to the bathroom.” You tell him leaning down to plant a kiss in his hair.

As you go down the stairs into the bullpen you swing by your desk to grab your bag and coat and then hurry into the bathroom. Once you’re in the bathroom you hastily take off your work clothes and stuff them in your purse. Then you straighten up the lacy undergarments you wore to work today. You throw on your coat holding it tightly as you exit the bathroom, there’s no one here this late but it’s better safe than sorry.

Strutting up the stairs to Aaron’s office, you drop your coat at the door and kick it shut.

At the sound of your coat hitting the ground, Aaron looks up from his work “Where are your clothes?” He asks.

“What do you mean?” You purr, sultrily walking closer to his desk, “Oh Baby, I can assure you I am not naked. Last I checked, my coat still counts as clothes.”

You’re now standing right in front of his desk. Aaron is still filling out his paperwork, if you didn’t know him better you would have thought that he was unaffected by your womanly charms. But, the way he’s white-knuckling his pen tells you otherwise. 

You smile, lean over to rest your elbows on the table. You’re giving him an eyeful- Well, you  _ would  _ be giving him an eyeful if he looked up. But even when you lean a little closer to nibble his earlobe he still doesn’t move.

You sigh, sometimes this man has a little too much self-control.

“Come on Hotchner, a little look won’t hurt will it?” You say as you reach over to tilt his head up so his eyes meet yours.

You see his eyes flicker to your chest, then to your lips, them to meet your eyes. You smile.

“Well hey there Agent,” you croon, “Whaddya say we have some fun?”

The heady look in Aaron’s eyes tells you that, yes he does want to have some fun, as does the tug on your hand that leads you around his desk and into his lap. You lean down to kiss him as he pulls you closer, his hands settling on your waist.

“Is this why you didn’t want us going drinking with the rest of the team?” He asks you between heated kisses.

“Well, I didn’t need to get tequila horny if I was already horny.” You tell him as you unbutton and paw off his dress shirt.

“Oh is that so?” Aaron asks, “Let me help you with that then.”

His tone is amused, it seems that he’s entertained by your neediness. Although it’s betrayed by his own as he starts attacking your neck with his mouth. You tilt your head back and sigh as he does. You definitely didn’t need the tequila.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from tumblr. Pop over and say hi or drop a request if you want I'm at [ https://quillvine.tumblr.com/](https://quillvine.tumblr.com/) Also if you liked that be sure to check out my other Hotch fics!


End file.
